


Green Light

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship- Shance, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, keith in thigh highs, lance in thigh highs, this is detailed, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: Keith is jealous of the attention Lance is getting, so fixes the problem. Smut ensues.(Lance-centric smut bc Keith is never ever submissive like ever come on guys)





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh this is so filthy. I'm sorry it exists, but also I'm really proud I wrote it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Oh my god he was wearing _those_ again. It wasn't fair; Lance always got the most attention from everyone anyways and it always seemed to amplify when he was wearing that. Keith was furious, and a little upset at the attention the boy seemed oblivious to. For once, Keith wished _he_ could be the center of attention, that _he_ could be the one people flirted with. That, for once, he was the one he caught Shiro staring at.

Lance was wearing a gray baggy sweater that hung off his shoulder, his collarbones on display for all to see. Paired with it, he had on a pair of black shorts that hid almost completely under the ends of the sweater. And under that outfit, lacy black thigh high stockings woven into intricate floral patterns hugged his legs, emphasizing the strong calves and muscular thighs he possessed. Honestly, Keith couldn't blame anyone for wanting to get their mouth on Lance; he wanted to do the exact same thing, but he also wanted to be the one everyone thought was pretty. Just for once.

Keith huffed, crossing his arms and watching as Shiro practically flew to Lance's side. He watched Shiro place his hands on Lance's thighs and pull him close, then watched as the taller man kissed Lance softly. Jealousy bubbled hot in Keith's stomach, turning it over and making him feel sick. He was tentatively friends with Lance now, the blue paladin giving up on their unnecessary rivalry, but it was times like this Keith _hated_ him.

Keith watched as Lance pulled away from the kiss. Lance stood on his toes and whispered in Shiro's ear, his eyes darting over to look at Keith. Keith grit his teeth as Lance no doubt was talking about him. Shiro's hands tightened around Lance's waist and he nodded, seeming to agree with whatever Lance was saying. Shiro moved so he could look at Keith too, then whispered his own thoughts to Lance. Lance brightened at whatever Shiro said, and sent a wink in Lance's direction. Keith could only imagine Lance was telling Shiro all about how boring Keith was. How _ordinary_ he was.

An idea sparked; Lance had so many pairs of thigh highs, he surely couldn't get mad at Keith for borrowing one measly pair, right? Mind decided, Keith snuck away from Shiro and Lance kissing and smiling and made his way to Lance's room. Behind his back, Lance saw him leave and frowned.

Lance's room was an organized mess, with clothes thrown everywhere, except on the floor. Keith tiptoed his way around the room, peaking in various drawers until he found the stash of thigh highs in a drawer. Keith pulled it out slowly and took his time looking at the thigh highs, running his fingers along the delicate fabric.

Lance had silken thigh highs in a multitude of colors, ranging from the softest baby pink to a dark black with deeper black patterns woven in. He had knit socks, so soft to the touch, Keith wanted to wrap his fingers in the cloth and never let go. But the thigh highs that caught Keith's eyes were a sheer hot red pair with a bold seam running up the backs, the tops of the garment covered in lace. They were hot. They were _sexy_. They were everything Keith wanted to wear.

Keith plucked they from the drawer, balling the delicate fabric up in his fist and shoving it into his pocket. He shut the drawer and left the room as he had found it, just short one pair of thigh high stockings. Excited now, Keith hurried down the hall to his own room and locked the door.

 _What do you wear with thigh highs?_ Keith wondered. He didn't really have anything like Lance's sweater and shorts combination, but maybe he could figure something out? Keith stripped out of his jacket, taking time to fish the stockings out of his pocket and laying them on the bed. He sat next to them on the bed and quickly took his shoes off. Once his hands were free again, he ran his fingertips across the lace at the top. He could hardly wait to get them on.

Next, Keith took off his pants, folding them carefully and putting them to the side. No sense in throwing them and letting his room turn into the mess Lance's was. Keith looked down at his legs. The hair covering his legs was visible, but only just so, the hair thin from years of wearing tight jeans rubbing against his skin. His boxers were loose, but as black as his shirt, guaranteed to keep the focus on the thigh highs, once he got them on.

Impatient now, Keith grabbed on if the stockings and bunched it up, ready to stick his foot through. His heart raced as he carefully dragged the fabric up his shin and over his knee. He managed to get it up to his thigh before he noticed a tiny ball of lint on the inside of the thigh. He pinched the ball of lint and pulled.

The tightly woven fabric of the stocking began to unravel down, diluting the shade of red and bringing in more of his skin tone. Keith pulled at it harder, determined to break the string before it could cause any more damage, but that only resulted in the tear being even longer. Panicked, Keith grabbed his knife and cut the string, but the damage was done.

Keith hurried to put the other stocking on, determined for his want to come to life. He pulled it up to his thigh and decidedly did _not_ touch any part of this stocking, for fear that he would ruin both parts of the pair. On shaky legs, Keith stood up and carefully made his way to the mirror.

He stood in front of the mirror and caught his own eye in his reflection. His eyes were wet and he swallowed thickly at the uncertainty he couldn't hide. His eyes drifted down, past his clenched jaw, to his tight shirt, past his loose boxers, and to the tops of the bright red stockings. He finally allowed himself to look at his legs, taking in the way the fabric looked. Instead of feeling pretty as he had hoped for so long, he looked like a _joke_.

The red fabric was torn on his inner right thigh, and dark hairs were peeking out from the rip. The seam was twisted on his left leg, starting at the outside of his ankle and ending up inside his thigh. Immediately above the lace, his boxers hung limply, the shadows drowning out the luxurious pattern. Keith /hated/ it. He flung out a fist and punched his reflection, letting out a cry of pain when the mirror didn't give.

"OW, FUCKING FUCK MOTHERFUCK," he shouted, his curses bouncing off the walls of his room. He fell to the floor from the force of his punch reverbing off the mirror. A knock responded to his shouts of pain.

"Hey, Mullet, you alright in there?" Lance's voice called through the door.

Keith's hand still throbbing, he gritted his teeth and replied, "Yeah, I'm fucking fine. Go away." He would rather fuck up his hand worse than allow Lance to see how _stupid_ he looked, let alone let Lance know he ruined one of his pair of beloved thigh highs.

"Keith?" Lance's voice was a little bit more direct, the nickname he had previously used falling away with the worry lacing his tone.

"Go. Away." Keith spat, cradling his injured hand to his chest and pulling at the stockings with his other.

Lance ignored him and opened the door, peeking in to see Keith sitting on the floor in his underwear, clutching his hand to his chest, bright red cloaking his legs. Lance quickly assessed the situation and popped into the room, re-shutting the door behind him. He sat down on the floor next to Keith and looked at the other man curiously.

"What happened?" He asked.

Keith avoided the other man's stares, choosing instead to glare at an invisible spot on the floor.

"Okay, wanna tell me what's wrong with your hand?"

"Punched the mirror," Keith muttered, almost too quietly for Lance to hear.

"Hmm," Lance hummed, "and now can you tell me why you're wearing my stockings?

Keith shook his head before the other man even finished his sentence, angry tears stinging his eyes as he felt a fresh wave of embarrassment flood through him.

"Come on, Mullet. It's my shit, and you wrecked it, so you've got to tell me," Lance prodded.

Keith gritted his teeth and swallowed. "Wanted to look pretty," he gritted out, so quietly he couldn't hear himself.

"Can you repeat that?"

Keith repeated himself, his voice slightly louder. He cringed as he detected a slight waver to his voice.

"Ahh," Lance nodded in understanding. They sat there for a moment together, Keith glaring at the floor, Lance lost in thought, mindlessly fingering the lace on his stockings. "You know, if you wanted to borrow some of my things, you should have asked first. You did not pick a good pair to start off with."

Keith snapped his head up, turning it so he could glare at the other man. "I know I look stupid, you don't have to tell me, so why don't you just shut up and fuck off."

Lance's eyebrows furrowed, "No, wait, I didn't mean it like that! It's just stockings snag easy."

"Yeah, I fucking figured that out." Keith turned away and looked down at his hand, the pain slowly leaving it. He flexed his fingers slowly, wincing at the fresh pain that bit at his knuckles, but noting that he had probably not broken his hand.

Lance hesitated, picking at the fabric covering his own thighs. "Do you, uh, still want to look pretty?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Why? Want to laugh watching me fuck up another pair of your precious thigh highs?" Keith spat, his nose burning as he tried to hold back his frustrated tears.

"What? No!" Lance exclaimed. "God, I was trying to be nice. I just thought if you still wanted to look pretty, I could help, but if you're going to be an asshole, I can leave you here to deal with your hand alone. Keep the fucking stockings, I don't want them back." Lance got up and started walking towards the door, anger practically rolling off of his shoulders in waves.

"Wait," Keith blurted, not quite ready to give up on his desires. "Do you really think you could make me look as pretty as you?" He looked down at his thighs, his good hand between them, fingering at the tear in the stocking.

Lance turned back around to see how crushed the red paladin looked, his eyes down and his voice quieter than he was used to. Lance felt his heart squeeze at the unhappy display. "Yeah, I have just the stuff, if you really want to?" Lance offered.

Keith was silent for a moment, his eyes wet with relief Lance wasn't too mad. "Please?" he asked, looking up from his thighs to meet Lance's gaze.

“Okay, hang on a sec, I’ll be right back,” Lance hurried out of the room, leaving Keith staring at the door as he left.

While he was gone, Keith picked himself off the floor and moved to the bed, slowly flexing his hand as he moved. Once seated on his bed, he pulled his legs up and crossed them, resting his hands in the circle they formed. His hand was now mostly fine; the only sign of any trauma was the red coloring on the knuckles and the slight soreness he felt on them. As he inspected his hand, he heard the door open and shut once again, and Lance was back.

“Stick your legs out, Mullet,” Lance ordered, kneeling in front of Keith, dropping a bundle of fabric by his side, “We gotta get those ruined stockings off of you.”

Keith looked up from his hand and looked at Lance, curious as to what the blue paladin had planned. He uncrossed his legs and stuck them out, his feet floating a few inches from the other man’s chest. Lance reached up to his left thigh, putting on hand on either side of the top of the stocking, and pulled it down gently, bunching it up into a ball when it was finally off. Keith let that foot drop, dangling off the edge of the bed while Lance repeated the action with the other stocking. Lance tossed the balled-up stockings by the door and looked up at Keith.

“I’m really sorry I ruined those,” Keith mumbled, embarrassment coloring his cheeks again.

“It’s fine, Keith. I can get another pair, it’s not the end of the world,” Lance smiled softly at Keith, prompting the red paladin to do the same.

Lance picked up the bundle and pulled the fabric apart, revealing a pair of black shorts and black socks with thick red bands wrapping around the tops. “Stockings snag too easily,” Lance explained, bunching the cotton fabric around into a loop, “but socks are a great way to get into the thigh high thing, plus they’re soft and feel great. Lift up your leg.”

Keith followed Lance’s order, sticking his right foot out. Lance slid the fabric over his foot, up his shin, and rolled it all the way up to his center thigh. Lance’s hand brushed the skin above the top of the sock before he pulled his hands away. “How does that feel?” He asked.

“Warm,” Keith replied, “Soft. Really good.”

“Good, now the other leg.” Keith dropped his sock-clad leg and stuck out the bare one for Lance. The blue paladin slipped the other sock up his leg, but didn’t pull his hands away immediately. Instead, he rubbed at the skin on either side of Keith’s thigh, dipping under the thigh high, almost as a tease.

Lance’s fingers were soft, different than the socks, but still soft. Keith’s breath caught as he tried to breathe in and his dick twitched behind his boxers. Lance pulled his hands away slowly, and Keith’s thighs felt cold at the loss of the skin-to-skin contact.

“Okay,” Lance sounded a little breathless, “now stand up. The boxers are too long. Change into these,” Lance held up the black shorts. “Or do you need me to put these on you too?”

Keith blushed and stood up, snatching the shorts out of Lance’s hand. “I can do that myself. Just turn around.”

Lance smirked, but placed his hands on the floor and spun around. Keith quickly shed the boxers and pulled on the black shorts, noting that they revealed a few inches of pale skin on his own legs to match the tanned gap between Lance’s thigh highs and sweater.

“Uh, I’m good,” Keith said. Lance stood up and spun around, a smile already plastered on his face. As he took in Keith’s appearance, the smile disappeared, his eyes widening in shock. Keith swallowed nervously. That wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for.

Keith looked down at his thighs, leaning to the left to tug at the side of his left sock. “How do I look?” He asked, his voice strong, not betraying his nerves in the slightest.

Keith snapped his head up as Lance responded with a groan, seeing the other man’s pupils blown wide. “You look really fucking hot,” Lance stated, his eyes fixing on the way the socks hugged Keith’s thighs snug and how the shorts emphasized what was inside them. “Fuck.” Lance closed his eyes, leaning his head back and swallowing.

Keith smirked. Now _that_ was the reaction he was looking for. He reached out and gabbed the collar of Lance’s sweater, pulling him in close. Lance let out a little cry when his body made contact with Keith’s, his eyes snapping open and immediately finding Keith’s. “Yeah?” Keith murmured in his ear, the breath making Lance shiver.

“Yeah,” Lance was breathless, already shaking with anticipation as to what Keith was about to do, “Look so good. Wanna get my mouth on you.”

Keith let out a breath, his heart racing. He slotted his right thigh between both of Lance’s, letting go of his shirt to instead put his left hand on the blue paladin’s hip and wrap his right hand around his neck and up into the short hairs at the back of his neck.

“Naughty boy, what would Shiro have to say about that?” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear.

Lance moaned, shifting his hips to grind into Keith’s cloth-clad thigh. “He’d be pissed,” he gasped. “He’d be so mad I started this without him.”

Keith groaned at Lance’s response, using all his strength to push Lance away. Lance whined at the loss of contact, his hands moving to pull at the front of his sweater to try and hide his erection. Lance blinked at Keith, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Maybe you should go get him then?” Keith suggested.

Lance’s eyebrows relaxed and began nodding, “Yes, yes, good idea, let me just go do that then.” Lance hurried out of the room, stumbling slightly in his haste to go get his boyfriend.

Now alone, Keith took this opportunity to stand in front of his mirror and assess how he looked now. Starting with his face again, he took in his dilated pupils and flushed cheeks, obviously turned on from the moment he had with Lance. His gaze went lower, taking in how his shirt pulled against his chest, then noticing how the shorts Lance lent him were snug on his hips, his dick pushing the fabric out. An enticing few inches of bare skin led the way to the socks, which were pulled tight around his thighs, the red stripes even and in line all the way around them. The socks made his legs look so long, while softening the bulk of the muscle he had developed from years of training in combat. Keith turned slightly, taking in the way his calves looked covered in the soft cotton and how his ass looked in the tight shorts. Lance had fulfilled his promise. Keith looked soft and pretty, but still somehow _hot._

 Keith heard the door open and watched in the mirror as Lance shoved Shiro in, following behind him, and shutting the door with a noisy slam. Shiro was too busy watching his boyfriend over his shoulder to notice Keith immediately, but he slowly turned his attention away from the door and over to the other man in the room. Shiro caught Keith’s eye in the mirror, and Keith watched as the black paladin’s mouth opened in a soft gasp as he took in what he saw.

“Fuck,” Shiro said softly, his voice carrying across the room.

“I told you,” Lance muttered, standing behind Shiro and watching Keith.

“Told him what?” Keith asked, a smirk on his face, already having a faint idea at what Lance may have told Shiro.

“That you were wearing some of Lance’s clothes, and that you looked _really good_ in them,” Shiro breathed, his eyes dropping down and fixing on Keith’s ass.

“Go touch him,” Lance encouraged.

Shiro needed no extra prompting, crossing the room to stand behind Keith, his eyes meeting Keith’s once again. Shiro wrapped his human arm around Keith’s stomach, pressing flush against his back. Keith looked past Shiro to see Lance biting his lip, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

“Do you know why Lance wears thigh highs sometimes?” Shiro murmured in Keith’s ear, his voice soft, but carrying a commanding tone. Keith shook his head, his eyes still fixed on Lance as the other boy fidgeted. Heat spiraled in Keith’s stomach under where Shiro’s hand rested. “I didn’t think so. You see,” Shiro explained, “that’s his way of telling me that he wants to get _wrecked_.”

Keith let out a moan, his eyes shutting. He heard another moan echo from behind him and Shiro, no doubt Lance had heard Shiro’s words.

“What do _you_ want, Keith? Are you like Lance? Do you want to get wrecked? Or are you more the type to do the wrecking?” Shiro asked, his voice still soft in Keith’s ear. Keith had known Shiro for years, but never suspected that the other man could be so _filthy_.

Keith opened his eyes and smirked, meeting Shiro’s eye. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith could see the blur that was Lance practically shake where he stood. “I’d like to reward Lance for making me look so _pretty_ today. Don’t you think he did a good job?”

Keith watched Shiro shut his eyes and tilt his head back, inhaling sharply. When he composed himself enough, he reopened his eyes and matched Keith’s smirk in the mirror’s reflection. “He did an incredible job. Look at you. Maybe I should make him watch me ruin you in those socks. I bet he wants to get his mouth on you.” Shiro’s hand drifted down, over Keith’s stomach and down to cup his bulge through the tight shorts.

“Mmm,” Keith agreed, “He even told me he did.”

“Is that right?” Shiro rubbed Keith’s cock through the thin fabric, Keith’s hips jutting out to meet the friction.

Lance whined, drawing the attention of both men. Shiro dropped his hand from Keith and turned around. Keith spun around to watch Shiro walk to Lance, stopping in front of him. Keith watched as Shiro reached out a hand and ran it through Lance’s hair. Lance’s eyes fluttered and he dropped to his knees in one fluid motion, Shiro’s hand never leaving the soft brown mess. Lance looked up at Shiro, his lips parted, soft pants coming through loud in the quiet of the room.

“Good boy,” Shiro said, combing his hand through Lance’s hair. Lance blinked slowly, his gaze clouded with lust. “What do you want?”

“Keith,” Lance begged, his eyes fixed on Shiro’s.

Shiro looked to Keith and gestured for him to come over. Keith nodded and quickly crossed the room, standing next to him in front of Lance.

“What about Keith?” Shiro urged, looking back down at Lance.

Lance’s eyes flicked between Shiro’s eyes and the bulge in Keith’s shorts, his lower lip trembling as he tried to vocalize his desires. Lance couldn’t think straight, too caught up under the eyes of Shiro and Keith. He couldn’t think of what he wanted, let alone process the thoughts into words. Luckily, Shiro was used to this kind of thing.

“Lance, look at me,” Shiro tugged at Lance’s hair gently. Lance’s eyes fixed on Shiro once again, his face coming into focus. “What’s your color?”

Lance blinked, furrowing his eyebrows together, trying to articulate his thoughts. “Green,” his voice was thick with desire, but the word was clear.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised. “Would you like to suck Keith’s dick?”

Lance nodded frantically, his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. His eyes flicked to meet Keith’s, and the red paladin felt his face go hot with want. With the way Shiro was talking, he could be convinced to do _anything_ they wanted.

“Please?” Lance’s voice cracked on the single syllable.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, releasing his hold on Lance. “It’s up to you.”

Keith stared at Lance, the blue paladin’s eyes wide and eager waiting for his response. “Yeah,” Keith breathed, “go for it, Lance.”

Lance blinked and picked his hand up to run up the sides of Keith’s thighs, rubbing the fabric covering his thighs. Lance leaned in, eyes flicking up and down, from Keith’s eyes, down to his dick straining against the fabric. Lance pressed his cheek against the front of Keith’s hip, on the fabric next to his erection. Lance gazed lazily up at Keith and stuck his tongue out, pressing it against the shorts.

Keith groaned at the hot wet feeling of Lance’s tongue teasing him. He reached down and held onto Lance’s head, silently encouraging the other man to continue. Lance got the hint and opened his mouth, sucking the head of Keith’s dick into his mouth, the layer of fabric still in the way. Keith could feel how damp his shorts were getting, due to the spit in Lance’s mouth and his own precum already leaking. Keith tugged on Lance’s hair, causing him to moan, the vibrations shocking Keith.

“Good, Lance,” Keith praised, “now take off my shorts.” He pulled Lance’s face away from his lap, drawing out a whimper from the other man. Lance shut his mouth and brought his hands up the last few inches, dancing across the skin on Keith’s thighs has they went. He tugged at the sides of the shorts, pulling them down slowly.

The wet fabric pulled at the head of his cock, dragging against it in an almost painful way. Lance took the time to pull the shorts all the way down, over the thigh highs, and down to his ankles, where he pressed a kiss to the inside of his ankle. Keith stepped out of the offending clothing and kicked it back. Keith saw Shiro pick it up and fold it, placing it on the bed by Keith’s long discarded clothes.

Bringing his attention back to Lance, Keith watched as he wrapped his long fingers around Keith’s dick and pump it a few times. Keith tilted his head back, his eyes fluttering shut. A hot wet stripe flashed up the underside of his cock, and he snapped his head down to see Lance with his tongue out, still touching the tip. Keith let out a whining noise, desperate for more.

“Ah, yeah, he likes to tease,” Shiro’s amused voice drifted to the two of them. Lance took that as his cue to suck the head of Keith’s dick into his mouth, causing the other man to pull at his hair harder. Keith used his free hand to twist into his shirt, pulling it up and out of the way. Lance hummed in appreciation, the vibrations surrounding Keith’s dick in his mouth.

Keith tried not to move his hips, letting Lance do what he wanted. “He’s good at it,” he breathed. He looked to Shiro to see the other man sitting on the bed, his shirt off and his arms out behind him, leaning back. He looked completely relaxed, except for the obvious tent in his pants and how wide his pupils looked, even from where Keith stood.

Shiro nodded in Lance’s direction. “You can fuck his face if you want. He loves it.”

Lance groaned in agreement, his eyes shutting as his mouth opened impossibly wider, stretching obscenely around Keith’s cock. Keith’s hips jolted, fucking into Lance’s mouth. His eyes rolled back when he felt Lance’s tongue brush against the underside of his length. Keith’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan as he moved his hips forwards and back, fucking into Lance’s open mouth. The warm wet heat enveloped his cock with each thrust in, and the cold air hit the slick on every pull out, creating an incredible sensation. Keith heard murmurs and forced his eyes open, looking down at Lance to see Shiro had moved to kneel behind him, his human arm locked around his chest and his mechanical arm bent around his torso, the hand cradling Lance’s jaw. Shiro was whispering in Lance’s ear, and Keith strained to listen.

“-taking his cock so well, you’re doing so well. When he’s done, maybe I’ll ask him to open you up for my cock. I know you want it. I know you _need_ it. My good boy-“ Shiro’s voice dropped even lower, and Keith was no longer able to hear it. Whatever he said, though, had Lance making pretty noises as drool collected around his lower lip, building up and dripping in the corners.

Keith’s hips stuttered, “Shit, shit, Lance, I’m gonna-“ his voice broke off. Lance whined, his voice loud in the quiet room, the only other sounds the wet slicking sound Keith’s dick made every time it moved.

“Do it,” Shiro encouraged, “Cum in his mouth. The pretty boy loves it.” He kissed Lance’s cheek, wiping his thumb across the corner of his lips to pull away some of the drool. “He’s a little cumslut, isn’t that right, Lance?”

That’s all it took for Keith to cry out, yanking Lance deep onto his cock, the tip of it brushing the back of Lance’s throat. Lance let out a choking sound as Keith came. Keith loosened his grip, allowing Lance to pull back a little, his eyes watery. The drool dripping out of the sides of his mouth turned a cloudy white as cum mixed with his spit.

Keith pulled his cock out of Lance’s mouth, a strand of spit/cum mixture connecting the head of his cock to Lance’s lips. Lance swallowed, wincing slightly at the feel of it, then licked his lips, breaking the string. Keith looked down at his own cock to see it coated in spit, his thighs damp from the excess Lance had produced. It had even leaked into the inside thighs of the socks, leaving them uncomfortable rubbing against Keith’s skin.

Keith inhaled, his breath shaky. “Good job, Lance.”

Lance beamed at Keith, his lips shiny with cum, but pride obvious in his eyes.

“Color?” Shiro asked, ducking his head and pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s neck.

“Green,” Lance’s voice was ruined, his voice raspy from the effect of Keith’s cock wrecking his throat. Keith’s dick twitched at the sound, though far too sensitive to go another round anytime soon.

“I bet if we ask him nicely, maybe we can get Keith to finger you open for me,” Shiro whispered, loud enough for Keith to hear.

“I bet if you ask him really nicely, maybe you can get Keith to _lick_ you open,” Keith replied, his lips moving before he had a chance to think about what he was going to say. He swallowed as his own words caught up with him. Oh _god,_ they wouldn’t even really need to ask at this point.

Lance whined, his mouth open with want. “ _Please,_ ” he cried, tears escaping and running down his cheeks. He wiped his mouth with his sweater sleeve, the gray fabric darkening at the wet spot that formed. “Please,” he repeated.

Shiro stood up, pulling Lance up with him and leading him to the bed. Keith followed in a daze, watching Shiro manhandle Lance into position. Shiro lay down onto the bed, pulling Lance to sit on top of him. His hands rested against Lance’s hips, and Lance braced his own on Shiro’s chest. Keith knelt behind him, gripping the bottom of Lance’s sweater.

“Can I take this off of you?” He asked. Lance nodded frantically, lifting his hands off of Shiro to help Keith get the loose fabric off of him. Once Lance was free, Keith stripped off his own shirt, pressing his bare chest to Lance’s back. Keith nudged at his chin, encouraging Lance to turn towards him for a kiss.

Keith nudged Lance’s nose with his own, causing Lance’s mouth to drop open. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, one hand drifting down to cup his cock through his shorts. Shiro groaned under them, grinding up against Lance’s ass, causing the blue paladin to moan. Keith took his chance and closed the minute distance between them, swallowing the groan and immediately deepening the kiss. Keith’s tongue slipped into Lance’s mouth to tease his tongue, and Lance’s eyes shut. Keith smiled and pulled away, dragging Lance’s bottom lip away between his teeth.

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro panted.

Keith pulled his hands away from Lance, placing one over Shiro’s hand on his hip. His other hand braced against Lance’s back, on the bare skin between his shoulder blades. Keith pressed him down until his chest was touching Shiro’s. Lance placed his hands on Shiro’s shoulders as the other man caught his lips with his own.

“Lift up your hips, Lance,” Keith swatted Lance’s ass gently to encourage Lance to do so. Lance lifted his hips off of Shiro, giving Keith the opportunity to slide the shorts down his thighs, revealing Lance’s firm ass and the lovely color that spread down to his thighs. Keith pushed the shorts to Lance’s knees, then carefully pulled his legs up and back to allow for him to take them all the way off.

“Ugh,” Keith groaned, “should have made you take these off in the beginning.” Shiro huffed a laugh, pulling away from Lance’s lips. Lance took the opportunity to hide his face in Shiro’s neck as Keith set his knees back on the bed and nudged his thighs apart.

Lance arched his back, pushing his ass into the air. Keith tossed the shorts across the bed, not caring where they lanced. He placed his hands on each of Lance’s cheeks, spreading them.

Not willing to rush this opportunity, Keith took his time, leaning down to kiss the lace on the tops of his stockings. He sucked the fabric into his mouth, dampening the stockings. Keith traced up the back of Lance’s right thigh, kissing along the way. He flicked his tongue out occasionally, leaving wet marks on the back of Lance’s thigh, allowing for the air to cool on them. Keith pulled his face away from Lance’s thigh, taking a moment to smack that cheek. Lance jolted under the touch, whining into Shiro’s neck. Keith repeated the kissing on his left thigh until he heard Shiro’s voice.

“Stop teasing him, Keith. I think he’s getting impatient.” Lance whined in agreement, the sound high pitched and drawn out as he wiggled his ass.

Keith smacked his left cheek this time, but relented, leaning down to breathe a hot breath against his hole. Keith flicked his tongue out, licking over it in one slow drag. Lance keened, his back arching impossibly more. As Keith licked again, pressing in with his tongue more, he grinded his hips down on Shiro’s, causing the other man to moan.

Encouraged, Keith pulled back to spit on Lance’s hole, moving his right hand off of his cheek and holding up his pointer finger to lightly rub against it. Keith allowed Lance’s grinding to turn into him rocking back on his finger, trying to get it to enter him.

“Keeeith,” Lance lifted his head up to cry out.

“Color?” Keith teased, breaching his rim slightly, wiggling the tip of his finger in.

“Gre- Ah! So green,” Lance begged, “Please!”

Keith ducked his head, licking across the top tip of his finger where it was inside Lance. He slowly pumped the finger, going in deeper and deeper until he was up to the knuckle. Keith pumped the finger a few times before drawing it all the way out, lining up another finger. He slowly pushed his pointer and middle fingers in, until Lance was crying out, muffled once again in Shiro’s neck.

“Do you like that, baby?” Shiro soothed, rubbing circles on his hips. Keith spread his fingers apart, stretching him.

“So good, Shiro,” Lance cried, clenching around Keith’s fingers. Keith spit into the gap created by his fingers and Lance gasped in surprise, fucking himself back on Keith’s hand. Keith added another finger, making Lance grind harder against Shiro.

“Please, please, please,” Lance begged, his voice absolutely ruined by desire.

Keith pulled his fingers out, causing Lance to whimper at the loss in stimulation. Instead, Keith spread his hole with his thumbs and licked deep into him. Caught by surprise, Lance screamed, his shout turning into a sobbing sound as Keith licked deeper. Lance’s body shook, his hole trying to clench around the tongue in him.

“I think he’s ready,” Shiro announced, his voice thick with want. Keith pulled away, sad to be done with his fun. Lance’s hole was wet and pink, spit collected around the rim. Keith pulled away from Lance, dropping his hands to Shiro’s pants and pulling them down and off for him along with his boxers. Keith spit into his hand, slicking Shiro’s dick up and lining it up with Lance’s hole.

“You ready?” Shiro asked, pushing Lance up, off his chest. Lance swallowed and nodded, leaning back and sinking down on his cock.

Keith moved, no longer needed now, and shifted to sit by Shiro’s head to watch Lance ride him. Lance had tears streaming down his face, his mouth open in a silent moan as he rocked back and forth on Shiro’s lap. One hand was braced on Shiro’s lower stomach, near where their bodies were connected. His other hand was lightly wrapped around his own neck, needing something to hold on to. Keith was mesmerized. His thigh highs were still up around the middle of his thighs, though now were decidedly more wet than they had started, the spit Keith had left catching the light. His dick was stiff and leaking, a strand of precum connecting the tip of his cock to the puddle he had left on Shiro’s stomach while Keith had been preparing him. Lance’s body was flushed and shaking, so close to what he needed.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised, rocking his hips to match Lance’s movement, “You feel so good. Keith did such a good job getting you read, didn’t he?” Lance nodded, his eyes unfocused but staring in Shiro’s direction. “Maybe next time, we should let him fuck you,” Shiro continued. Keith moaned at the prospect of a ‘next time’. Oh, how he hoped Shiro wasn’t just saying that. “I know how much you love cock, can never get enough, can you?” Shiro asked.

“No,” Lance moaned, his voice drawing out the ‘o’.

“Maybe both of our cocks together can satisfy you, would you like that?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, please can I cum?” Lance begged, a fresh set of tears pouring down his face. His cock twitched, precum dripping out at a steady pace.

“Keith? What do you think?” Shiro asked, his eyes locked on Lance’s face.

“Yes,” Keith breathed, afraid if he said more he would say too much.”

“You heard him, Lance, go ahead.”

Lance shut his eyes and tilted his head back, squeezing his hand around his neck. That was the last push he needed before he was cumming all over Shiro’s stomach and chest. He cried out with relief, clenching around Shiro. Shiro’s dick pulsed in him as he released inside of Lance. Lance’s arm gave out and he fell onto Shiro’s chest, no longer able to hold himself up. Lance sobbed as Shiro filled him up. Keith watched as Shiro tilted Lance’s face towards his own to pepper it with chaste kisses. Shiro pulled out of Lance, cum dripping out with the movement.

Keith took this as his cue to grab his discarded shirt and crawled behind Lance top wipe up the back of his thighs and his ass. Lance cried out as Keith came into contact with the abused flesh, but Shiro kissed him gently, distracting him while Keith cleaned him up the best he could. The shirt now ruined, Keith tossed it on the floor and grabbed Lance’s sweater.

He placed it on the bed next to Shiro’s head and put his hands on Lance’s hips, rolling the blue paladin off of him gently. Shiro picked up the sweater and wiped off Lance’s cum on him, then passed it to Keith so he could do the same to Lance. He tossed the ruined sweater to join his own shirt.

Now clean, Keith lay down on the other side of Lance, wrapping an arm around his chest. Shiro turned on his side, looking at Lance and Keith cuddling.

“How do you feel Lance?” Shiro asked, his voice soft.

Lance struggled to find his voice. “Floaty,” he said. His eyebrows furrowed. “Good though.”

“I’m going to go grab us all some water. Will you be fine with just Keith for a few minutes?” Lance nodded, and Shiro got out of bed, sweeping Keith’s clothes off the bed in his search for his underwear. Shiro pulled them on and padded out of the room, headed towards the kitchen.

“I didn’t tease too much, did I?” Keith asked.

Lance glared at the red paladin, “Yeah, actually, you did.” His gaze softened, “I didn’t mind too much though.”

Keith laughed, his chuckles tremoring through his body and into Lance’s. “Yeah, you didn’t seem like you minded too much.”

Lance blushed, “Eat my ass, Mullet.”

“Already did, thanks,” Keith giggled as Shiro walked back into the room, carefully carrying three glasses and a pitcher of water. Keith helped Lance sit up as Shiro poured water into all the glasses, handing two to Keith. He took a drink out of his own glass, then set it between his legs and brought the other glass up to Lance’s lips. The other boy was still shaking slightly, and allowed Keith to offer him sips of water. The three boys sat in silence while they drank their water, all trying to think of what to say.

“Can we, uh, do this again?” Lance asked hesitantly, his eyes locked on Shiro.

“I’d like to,” he replied, “but it’s up to Keith.”

Keith hesitated. “Do you mean like as a hookup?” His voice was smaller than we had wanted it to be.

Lance looked horrified, “I mean, if that’s what you want, but I was hoping for more?” His statement came out like a question. Shiro nodded his agreement.

Keith pretended to think it over, “Hmm, maybe, under a few conditions?” Lance and Shiro looked at him curiously, waiting for him to list his terms. “One, I would like to request for Lance to share his thigh highs with me more often. If this is what happens when we both wear them, I may even need to invest in my own.”

“Of course,” Lance agreed.

“Two, I get to keep these,” Keith pointed to his own thighs.

Lance leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I actually got them for you anyways.” Keith blushed at the confession.

“And finally, three,” Keith announced, his voice then dropping into a whisper. “Shiro has to kiss me since he hasn’t yet.”

Shiro leaned in and kissed him softly without a single second of hesitation. When he pulled away, he was smiling. “That good?”

“Yeah,” Keith breathed.

“Good. Now I say we take a short nap, take a shower when we wake up,” Shiro recognized the glint in Lance’s eye, “Separately.” Lance pouted, but smiled at his boyfriend. “And after all that, we should sit down and talk about what happened and what we should do next.”

Keith nodded and put his and Lance’s empty glasses to the side, giving him room to lay Lance down and curl up next to him. Shiro did the same on Lance’s other side, and soon, all three men were sound asleep, eager to see what the next day would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Art of Lance gagging on Keith's dick done by the amazingly talented [eleedoesart](http://eleedoesart.tumblr.com/post/161483676010/lance-look-at-me-shiro-tugged-at-lances-hair) (who, by the way, inspired me to write this fic in the first place)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [shir-oh-no](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/)


End file.
